The Elites: Undercover Hacker
by Crystal Stones
Summary: oBella Swan hacks into the government’s computer system for a guy named Edward & finds herself in deep trouble. Accepting an offer to join a secret agency instead, she goes on a mission as an undercover model. Her partner? Turns out to be Edward himself!
1. Strawberry Lollipop

**Hope you'll all enjoy! I can promise an update of probably one chapter each week, since I've written the first few ones already. My main goal is to beat my last story's review count, which was about 280. Don't disappoint me! A huge thank you to Joanna, a friend who helped me out with this. :) So, I named this chapter Strawberry Lollipop in honor of you! If there are any Starlight readers reading this... then a huge thank you for also for trying this fic! Now read and enjoy! (Then review!)**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on Shannon Greenland's _The Specialists. _The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight Saga. _**

* * *

The Elites: Undercover Hacker - Chapter One: Strawberry Lollipop

"Come on," I muttered. "Come on…"

The computer pinged, and I smacked the table in frustration.

_Come on! _I thought. _Hacking into the government's main computer system is supposed to be easy! _

Then it hit me. Pascal's triangle!

I quickly typed in the code, and the screen went blank. Soon, more codes started filling the screen. I grinned happily. I made it. Nine levels down, nine more to go. Deciding I'd have enough fun for now, I shut the computer down and went to sleep.

The last thing that entered my mind was how excited Edward was going to be when he learns that I'm almost there.

-0-

Savoring the fruity flavor of the strawberry lollipop, I placed my books into my bag, and made my way out of my room. I checked my watch. It was already nine; I had a few more minutes left. I opened the door, and to my surprise, two people in suits were standing outside, their faces grim.

The woman flashed a badge. "Isabella Dwyer?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"You're under arrest for threatening homeland security and suspected terrorism," she said, stoic.

My jaw dropped while my books fell to the ground as the man pushed me against the wall and handcuffed me.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you…"

_No! I can't believe this is actually happening! What…_

-0-

_I need to pee._

That was the only sentence that kept on running in my head.

I've been in this holding cell for three hours! I had to pee, not to mention the boredom that was killing me slowly.

I still can't believe that this is happening. All because of Edward.

Edward was my college RA. He was incredibly nice and sweet- not to mention supercute, with his messy bronze hair and green eyes…

He'd been telling me all these things- _I think I was adopted, and my parents have been hiding it from me. I found some documents with the government's seal that says TOP SECRET. I think something's up… I think my real father's alive and in trouble… _

And me- stupid me- hacked into the government's main computer. It was actually kinda simple- took me about an hour- to hack nine of the eighteen levels. After all, I had my IQ of 190. And, I lived on computers. Computer codes? Easy as pie.

Still, I can't believe I'm in this huge trouble just for this eighteen year old boy… who I was sure would never look at a sixteen year old _that _way. I mean sure, I was tall. I was slender. I had a model's figure. I had long dark brown hair. People kept on asking me,_ why don't you model? _But still. I didn't feel beautiful- just plain. Besides, here were older girls who were hotter than me. Why would Edward pick _me_?

Anyway, back to my situation. I was not prepared for this. I mean, I know how to cover my tracks when I hack. So how did they know about me? And why did they think I was a _traitor_?

Wait. Was I going to be tried as an adult? I'm just sixteen! Or do they execute "traitors"? Oh god. I was going to die! But how am I supposed to finish my key-stroke memorization program? Or my proto laser tracker?

Sheesh. All that worried me was my geeky experiments.

The sound of keys jiggling and metal screeching pulled me out of my thoughts. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and looked outside through the bars.

I felt like a real prisoner.

I saw a police lady glaring at me, her hands on her hips. Next to her was… whoa.

Next to her was a _really _gorgeous guy.

And he was staring straight towards me.

* * *

**This is still the intro, so it's a bit slow. Things will pick up in the next chapter, and her mission will come soon. I hope you had fun reading!**

**Any guesses on who the guy is? The one who can guess correctly will have a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**This chapter's question: Imagine you are in a deserted island with no food or water and you are suffering a lot. Then, you see a poisonous snake. How do you escape it and live?**

**Each chapter will have one riddle. The answer will be in the next one. So... now it's time.**

**TIME TO REVIEW!!!**

**Okay, bye bye now!**

**Jen**


	2. Watermelon Lollipop

**A week (and a day) after, j****ust as promised. I got about seven reviews, so maybe this time… ten reviews? :D Enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Mrs. Margo Cullen**_** for sticking to this fic, and**_** ralys **_**for being the first reviewer! Jayd-n33 for almost reviewing all my stories as well!**

**

* * *

**

The Elites: Undercover Hacker – Chapter Two: Watermelon Lollipop

I finally got to pee. You have no idea how good I felt afterwards.

Once I finished, I made my way back into the white room. I sat down on a chair, face to face with the guy, only a huge table separating us. He did not acknowledge my arrival. He just continues scanning through a file. Curiosity got the better of me, and I craned my neck to get a better view.

I gasped. I was staring at myself.

I couldn't believe it. The file he was scanning through- it was filled of my grades, reports, and pictures! It was like my entire life was there, in that file. Plus, one picture was of me when I was thirteen. I remembered that year, because of the huge pimple on my nose. That was so embarrassing.

Wait. Was he a _stalker_?!?

For a second, I felt terrified, and I literally froze.

Smacking his lips, the guy closed the file, placed it on his table and rested his hands on top of it, giving me a friendly smile.

I did not return it.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked me.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

He pressed a button and spoke to the person on the intercom. Once done, he looked back at me. "Isabella Dwyer?"

"Yes," I croaked.

"My name is Carlisle Masen. (A/N: Didn't make it Cullen because I wanted Edward to be Cullen- I don't like calling him Edward Masen.) You see, I-"

We were interrupted when a guy came in and set some food on the table. I eagerly ate; after all, I was starving. I must have made gross chomping sounds, but I was too hungry to care. Plus, to my delight, there was a watermelon lollipop, which I sucked in delight.

All the while, Carlisle watched me in amusement while occasionally scanning through the file. I studied his appearance discreetly. Blond haired, tall with a good build, he looked like a movie star. I think he was old enough to be my father. Once I finished, he nodded to the back, and I noticed there was a trash can.

I stood up and threw the wrappers, and as I went back, I tripped. I fell flat on my face in front of Carlisle. My face burning crimson, I quickly stood up, brushed my clothes, and sat down, trying to maintain the little dignity I had left.

"So, where were we? Oh yes. My name is Carlisle Masen, as I said. Now, may I ask you what you did?"

"I- I…" Under his gaze, I finally collapsed. Not literally of course. I meant that I spilled everything, right from Edward to the hacking part. Once I finished, he nodded. "I appreciate your trust in me. Did you know you hacked eight levels- halfway there. That has been the farthest anyone has ever tried."

Whoa.

"Anyway, enough of that. Now, what I'm going to tell you now is top secret. You cannot tell this to anyone else, or else there will be severe punishment. Now, I work for the government. Specifically, I run a secret group of specialized teens called The Elites. The Elites have a specialty in something- for you; that would be computers. Now, we take them in, train them, and house them, because they are orphans like you, and they have nobody else. We train them until they are ready to go out in the field. Once they reach eighteen, they are free to leave."

My head was reeling.

"Now, we would provide education. School is mandatory." He paused. "I'm offering you a chance to join The Elites."

"B- But… Wait. Go out in the field? I can't! I'm extremely klutzy! Didn't you just see me trip?" Geez. He was offering me a chance to join a top secret agency and all I can think about is my _klutziness_?

He smiled. "Yes, but it is unlikely that you will go out in the field. After all, you excel with computers and hacking. You can just work from our home base."

Oh. Well that changes everything.

"Now listen, this offer is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If you decline, then this offer will never be repeated. You will never see me again. And you'll go to jail as well. However, if you _do _accept, you will have a home with us. Isabella Dwyer will disappear, and so will your crime. You will have a new identity. So, let me again ask you this. Are you willing to join The Elites and let Isabella Dwyer disappear forever? Do you accept this offer?"

Forever.

I shivered.

However, I already knew my answer.

"Yes, I accept," I answered calmly, though inside, I was anything _but _calm.

"Good." Carlisle smiled. "Your new name will be Isabella Swan."

So, as of that moment, Isabella Dwyer was gone.

* * *

**Did ya enjoy??? Next chapter, she goes to the Elites' home base and meets the other recruits. Plus, she sees a familiar face...**

**Answer to last chapter's question: stop imagining**

**This chapter's question: You are inside a locked room. There are no windows, just walls, a roof, and one door. You have a baseball bat with you. How do you get out?**

**Review! Remember, ten reviews!!!**

**Jen**


	3. Sour Apple Lollipop

**Thanks for the reviews! And sorry for the slight delay. :) **

* * *

The Elites: Undercover Hacker – Chapter Three: Sour Apple Lollipop

_Isabella __Dwyer was gone. _

The thought kept on running in my head. Funny, it made me feel excited. Plus, I liked Isabella Swan much more.

I finally rounded up all my suitcases, and I was ready to go. Someone was arriving soon, and he or she was going to accompany me in my train ride to California.

At least we were riding a train.

I couldn't stand the thought of riding in a plane. When I was six, ten years ago, I rode a plane with my parents.

It crashed into the water.

Both of my parents died, but I survived. The only reason I did was because my dad placed the oxygen mask on my mouth first, instead of his. So, I kinda owe my life to him.

A knock on the door interrupted my musings. I opened it, and saw a tall girl standing there.

"Hi, I'm Leah. I'm supposed to accompany you through the trip," she said in a friendly tone. "You ready?"

"Yep," I smiled. "All packed up."

"Great. Let's go."

I closed the door behind me, excited for my future.

-0-

_This place is huge! _

That was my first thought when I saw the "ranch" we were staying in. That was our cover. It was supposed to be a ranch of orphaned teens. Little did they know…

Leah laughed at my expression. "You think that's huge? There's more. Like underground more. Just wait 'til you get inside."

I excitedly entered the place. It was _huge. _I loved it. As we walked, Leah explained some details to me. She told me that I was going to be sharing my room with two girls named Rosalie and Alice. I just hope they were nice.

She suddenly stopped walking and checked her watch. "Shoot! You're late!" She changed directions, and I just followed her, confused. "All new recruits for The Elites are going to have a meeting." She opened a door. "You just go ahead. I'll drop your stuff by your room for you. Good luck!"

She walked away, and I was alone.

I badly needed a sour apple lollipop.

I opened the door wider and stepped inside cautiously. I was instantly greeted with four stares. Feeling uncomfortable, I quickly sat down on the nearest empty chair. At least I didn't trip, which was a huge plus. I didn't even get to look at the person next to me when Carlisle walked in from another door, clapping his hands loudly to get our attentions.

"Welcome, everybody, to The Elites. As you all know, my name is Carlisle Masen. Since everybody is new here, I'd like everyone to get acquainted with each other, after all, we'll all be staying here for about two years." He nodded to the first girl. "You go first. Say your name, your specialty, then why you're here."

"Okay!" the girl said in her high soprano voice. She pushed her chair back and stood up. Whoa, she was short. Like literally a foot shorter than me. She had short and spiky black hair, making her look adorable. "Hi everyone, I'm Alice Brandon. My specialty is clairvoyance, meaning I can see actions beyond the range of natural vision. I got busted for operating an illegal 1-900 psychic phone line."

"Puh-lease," I heard a female voice mutter. Looking around, I noticed there was only one girl left. She was blond with blue eyes. It was obvious her face had plenty of make-up. Too much make-up. I bet she was tall, too. And bratty.

"Since it seems like you have something to say, why don't you go next," Carlisle said, bemused.

"Whatever. My name's Rosalie Hale. Specialty's chemistry and mechanics. Got busted for mixing some stuff I shouldn't have been mixing." Huh. She seemed pretty vague.

Next, a really tall guy with honey blond hair and blue eyes started talking. "My name is Jasper Whitlock," he said in a Texan accent. "I specialize in martial arts. Got busted for operating an illegal underground fight club." I studied his face, and noticed plenty of scars. On his face, his arms. I shuddered.

Next to introduce himself was the guy next to me. He had dark hair and he was wearing a goofy smile. And did I mention he was big? He was huge, easily double- maybe triple- my weight. "The name's Emmett McCarty. My specialty is electronics. Got busted for breaking and entering. Never stole anything, just did it for the fun. Oh yeah, I also specialize in linguistics. I can speak about twenty different languages." He did a comical bow and sat down. I immediately liked his carefree attitude.

I noticed all eyes were on me. Oops. It was my turn. Blushing slightly, I stood up. Just my luck, I tripped on the leg of the chair and stumbled, falling head first towards Emmett. He caught me before I actually fell and injured myself. He chuckled a bit. My face was on fire as I faced everyone. Rosalie had a smirk on her face. Made me want to punch her, actually.

I started talking. "My name is Isabella Dwy- Swan."

"Isabella Dwayswan?" Rosalie scoffed.

"My name is Isabella _Swan_," I repeated, shooting an angry glance at her. I couldn't believe that I was going to be her roommate! Thank god for Alice, or I might have gone completely insane. "My specialty lies in computers. I can hack into anything, and I'm an expert in codes. I'm here because I hacked into the government's main computer system."

Jasper let out a low whistle. "You?"

I bit my lip and nodded, sitting down.

Rosalie snorted. "Are you sure you got the right one here, Carlisle? Or did you randomly pick a Victoria's Secret model?"

The modeling comment again.

Carlisle nodded, a slight smile on his face. Then, his eyes fell on the empty chair in front of me, and he shook his head in disapproval, a scowl forming on his face.

There's actually someone who's tardier than me? Cool. I was really horrible at keeping track of time, and I was often late in classes.

Carlisle let out an impatient sigh and stood up. "Well, it seems like your last team mate forgot about this-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a bronze streak shot by me.

Wait.

_Bronze_?

The bronze streak stopped right in front of me, right before the empty chair.

My jaw dropped.

"I'm so sorry I was late. I lost track of time," he announced.

_WHAT THE HELL IS__ EDWARD DOING HERE?!?_

**Ooh. Things are getting better…. :D**

**Answer to last chapter's question: You unlock the door.**

**This chapter's question: How could you rearrange the letters in the words "new door" to make one word? Note: There is only one correct answer.**

**Please review!**

**Jen**

* * *


	4. Raspberry Lollipop

**I know, I know. Its one week late. But I really had zero time. I hope you guys will still read this anyways. Review okay? Remember the goal… :)**

* * *

The Elites: Undercover Hacker – Chapter Four: Raspberry Lollipop

"You're very late," Carlisle said pointedly.

"I know, sorry," he apologized.

My head was still in a jumble.

"We don't have anymore time to introduce you to everyone, so do it later. Now, I will introduce everyone to the members of Team One, which is the first group of The Elites I trained," Carlisle said.

An elevator which I didn't even notice opened, and teens started shuffling out.

"Guys, these are Sam, Leah, Paul, Jared, Emily, and Embry," he introduced. "Now…"

He started talking, but nothing went into my mind. All I could think of was Edward. I noticed he wasn't meeting my gaze, like he was purposely avoiding me.

I suddenly noticed I was staring at him.

Shaking my head, I tried to concentrate on what Carlisle was saying. And failing. Occasionally, I would sneak peeks at him, or worse, catch myself staring at him again.

"Psst," Emmett nudged me. "Isabella, right?"

I nodded.

He made a face. "That sure is a mouthful. Ever considered shortening your name? What about I call you Izzy?"

Now _I _made a face. The name Izzy named me of my old childhood nemesis.

"How about we call you Bella?" I looked up and saw Alice staring at us, her eyes sparkling.

"Bella." I repeated. I liked it.

"Nice," Emmett smiled.

Suddenly, Carlisle clapped, signaling that we were all dismissed. "Okay, I hope you will all know each other more, especially when we go on missions, because your lives will depend on each other. Now, lunch is in fifteen minutes. At one o' clock, meet me at the barn for our afternoon session."

I stood up and exited first, going directly to my room. I looked around for a bit, and then turned my laptop on, popping a raspberry lollipop into my mouth.

"Not going to eat?"

I jumped from my seat, startled.

Edward stood there by the door.

"Uh, no," I mumbled through the lollipop in my mouth. Okay, I think I'm going into shock.

"You're going to get hungry." He paused, waiting for an answer. When he got nothing, he continued. "Look, I know you're mad, but I had to! You were my first solo mission!"

I whirled my chair around and faced him. "Mission?"

"I had to befriend you and gain your trust so you would hack into the government's main computer system, so Carlisle could recruit you," he explained.

_WHAT?!? _

"Why didn't you just ask me?" I asked calmly, trying to hide my shock.

"If I asked you, would you have agreed?" he asked.

"No," I admitted reluctantly.

Silence followed.

"Look." Edward shifted uncomfortably. "I hated lying to you as our friendship became real, but I had no choice, Bella."

"Bella?" I repeated.

He smiled sheepishly. "I heard it from Alice. I gotta admit, it fits you." He stared at me with his bright green eyes.

I suddenly was the one who felt uncomfortable.

"So tell me what your specialty is," I said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well, I'm sort of a jack of all trades. My dad was the one who created the eighteen levels of the government's system. He programmed all the information in a chip, but he disappeared before he could reveal it. I spent my life growing up here in the ranch, since my mother died while I was still a baby." He paused and came near me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're mad, but please stay. We're all family, after all."

Family, huh? Well, we'll see about that.

-0-

"Are you going to leave?" Alice asked me anxiously as she changed into a tank top for the meeting at one. "Everyone's been talking about it. Please don't leave!"

She suddenly gave me an impulsive hug which made me laugh.

I hear a snort. Rosalie, who was putting on lipstick, was the source of it.

"So… uh, are you?" Rosalie repeated.

Did she want to get rid of me that bad?

I looked at her, but she seemed sincerely curious.

"I don't know yet," I replied honestly.

"Well, ya know." She shrugged and smirked, trying to look indifferent.

Somewhere between the smirk and shrug, I made my mind up.

* * *

**Answer to last chapter's question: one word**

**This chapter's question: There is a pen on a table that can write in red, blue and black. The red and blue has run out of ink, but there is a boy who desperately needs to write blue and red. What should he do?**

**Anyone who gets the right answer gets a preview of the next chap. :) Review!!! :D About three more chapters and she goes on her mission…**

**Jen**


	5. Orange Lollipop

**I'm on time now!!! :D I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, they're awesome! ****For those who answered the question, this was the preview they received:**

_**Suddenly, he grabbed me in the neck and stomach and yanked me back against him.**_

"_**What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, my mind whirling.**_

**Now, don't you wish you answered? :D**

**Oh yeah, the chapter's dedicated to Crossete C. for being the first to comment on the lollipop chapters. :)**

_**Anonymous review replies:**_

_**Alison- **_**I love your review! Thank you! I'm glad it's one of your favorites. :) And for the question, you got it right.**

_**Amanda413- **_**Thanks! You're answer's wrong though. You'll find the answer below.**

_**StormofKryptonite- **_**Hey, awesome awesome awesome review! Thank you!!! **

_**Rootbeer- sherbet- Hello! **_**You got the question right. Of course you would. :)**

**

* * *

**

The Elites: Undercover Hacker – Chapter Five: Orange Lollipop

I finally decided to stay.

Why? Because it seemed like everyone, including Rosalie, accepted me into this family, something I had never experience before.

So, case closed.

I went to the barn where we were going to have our meeting.

_Whoa._

In the middle of the barn, a huge dark man stood. He was easily more than six feet, almost seven! He had long black hair and an easy smile.

"Okay! Everyone, come here!" he yelled.

We all crowded near him. "Welcome to your first PT. My name is Jacob Black. I am your instructor. This barn doubles as a fitness facility where we will have PT every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. This is mandatory."

"PT?" Emmett asked.

"Physical Training," he answered. "Now, let us do a little demonstration. Jasper?"

Nodding coolly, Jasper walked towards him. They shook hands, and almost immediately after releasing Jasper's and, Jacob karate- chopped his head.

I gasped.

Jasper quickly spun and did a roundhouse kick before he got hit. Jacob landed on the ground with a thud.

"And that, my friends, is how the professionals do it," Jasper bowed.

I clapped along with everyone.

But before I could blink an eye, Jasper fell down on the ground, Jacob pinning him firmly. "Rule number one," he announced. "Never assume your enemy is down without thoroughly checking." He released Jasper, who walked back to the line sourly, ego bruised.

"Now, spread out everyone!" Once we did, he clapped his hands. "Good! Now, it is time for stretching."

He made us roll our heads, raise our arms, stretch our legs, and other stuff.

"Now, palms to the floor!"

What!?!

I struggled to even reach my ankles. That was one disadvantage of being tall. Beside me, Jasper did it effortlessly. I reached farther, but to my horror, I stumbled.

"You okay?" Jasper asked me mildly.

"Yeah, thanks." I stood up, blushing, as I dusted dirt off my clothes.

Rosalie smirked. "How can someone named _Swan_ be so _ungraceful?_"

I gritted my teeth, thinking of an insult to fire back at her.

"Bella, you're with Edward!" Jacob announced. I froze.

Edward approached me. "What did Jacob say again?" I whispered, embarrassed about my inattentiveness.

"He partnered everyone up for basic self-defense," he replied.

Nodding quickly, I scribbled that down in my little spiral notebook. Yep, I was bringing one with me, taking down notes.

Edward suddenly snatched it from my hands and tossed it away carelessly.

He did not just do that.

"You. Go. Pick. That. Up. Right. Now." My teeth were clenched.

"No. I Won't Pick. That. Up. Right. Now." How I hated- and loved- that smirk on his face.

Feeling a surge of anger, I had shoved him to the mat before I knew it.

"Whoa." I could hear Rosalie's bubble gum pop.

"Never knew you had it in ya, kiddo," Emmett chuckled. (A/N: Dunno why, but instead of Emmett, the name that popped into my head was _Elmer_. Weird.)

"Save it for later!" Jacob barked.

"Sorry," Edward said sheepishly as he picked my notebook. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay," I mumbled, even though it was far from it.

"Where are your workout clothes?" he asked, eyeing my outfit.

Blushing, I replied, "I don't have any."

"You're gonna have to buy some. Maybe some shorts and loose shirts."

Shorts?!? I looked _horrible _in shorts, thanks to my pale, gangly legs.

"Maybe," I mumbled again.

Suddenly, he grabbed me in the neck and stomach and yanked me back against him.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, my mind whirling.

"What would you do if an attacker had you in this position," he whispered.

I froze. I felt weak and helpless.

"Breathe. Relax, Bella," Jacob said as he saw me almost hyperventilating. I calmed myself down. "Good. Now, what body parts can you move? What is your attacker's height?"

"We're about the same height. I can move my head and hit him. I can move my left arm, my left leg too," I quickly answered. "I can hit his groin and kick his legs, too."

"Very good," Jacob smiled.

Edward released me quickly. "Jacob is sadistic enough to actually let you try those things out."

I laughed along with him.

"This is really cool," I commented. "I might actually like PT after all."

"PT is very important. We have to make sure you can take care of yourself. I feel very protective of you. You're like my little sister."

ARGH!

Again with the little sister comment! Did he really think of me as his _little sister_?

Feeling pissed, I suddenly whirled around, grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm behind his back and jammed my foot into the rear of his knee.

He fell to floor and looked at me, gaping. "_Where _did you learn that move?"

I smiled smugly at him. I guess watching karate movies paid off.

"Excuse me, but I need a bathroom break," I announced and walked away.

And an orange flavored lollipop, I added mentally, smirking in satisfaction.

* * *

**So… did you enjoy?**

**Answer to last chapter's question: He uses the black pen to write the words 'blue' and 'red'.**

**This chapter's question:**

**A woman has five children and half of them are male. ****Is this possible? Explain.**

**I have a new rule. Whoever reviews get a preview. If you get the answer right, you get a longer one. Deal? Good. :D**

**Now. Go. Press. The. Review. Button. Elmer wants you to. **

**Jen**


	6. Mango Lollipop

**I know it's a week late. I didn't have much time, since exams are coming up. It's a miracle I even have time to upload this now. I'm running out of written chaps. But a break is coming up, so I'll be able to type more chaps. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

The Elites: Undercover Hacker – Chapter Six: Mango Lollipop

Sucking on the mango lollipop I popped into my mouth, I cracked my knuckles and started typing in some computer codes rapidly.

I got lost in my own little world.

"Hey, uh, I think that guy wants to talk to you."

I nodded, ignoring the bright and preppy voice annoying me.

"Seriously. If you don't want to talk to that cute guy, I'll take him."

I am never sitting next to this idiot again. Annoyed, I looked up.

Edward was standing there, looking furious, and tapping at his watch.

I looked at the time. Thirty minutes late!

I gasped and jumped up. I shoved my laptop into my bag and rushed out of the room, only stumbling once.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I just forgot-"

I stopped, realizing that I was talking to his back.

"Can I like, give you my number?" a girl asked Edward, battering her eyelashes.

He grinned. "Sure."

She scribbled down her number and gave it back to him.

Feeling jealous, annoyed, and pissed at the same time, I went in the van, slamming the door shut.

I sulked.

Few seconds after, Edward opened the other door. "Later Jessica!"

"Bye Eddie!"

"And I thought you were in a big hurry," I mumbled.

He faced me. "Look, Bella, you're thirty minutes late! Carlisle's going to kill you! For the past month, you've been tardy a lot of times. If you keep this up, he might kick you out!" he snapped.

"Well, what about that girl? Were you trying to trick her into hacking the government's main computer system? Or were you just flirting with her for the fun of it?" I shot back.

He flinched. He shot me a stony glare, then the rest of the trip was in silence.

Finally, we arrived in the high school's parking lot. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention- I'm taking college already. Genius, remember?

Edward suddenly groaned.

I saw Rosalie rolling on the ground with another girl. Jasper charged another guy. Emmett was delivering a punch to someone, and Alice? Well, since she was always one with the universe, she was standing in the middle, trying to keep the peace.

In short, there was a _huge _fight.

-0-

"I am very disappointed in you," Carlisle said, looking at each one of us. "Now, if I may, what was the fight about?"

"Um, it was about me," Jasper admitted. "Some guy made fun of my Texan accent. I threw the first punch."

He nodded. "How did the others get involved in this?"

"We helped when too many people ganged up on Jasper," Emmett replied.

"I see. Now, I was told Alice wasn't involved in this?"

"Of course," she smiled. "I don't believe in violence." She patted her heart. "I believe in peace."

Carlisle stood up and slammed his fist down the table. "I don't find anything funny -or peaceful- about this. You've all lost free time privileges for two weeks. Don't you _dare _violate that, for if you do, you're going to juvie hall where you belong. You are dismissed."

We stood up, and shuffled quietly into our rooms.

I saw a small bag on my bed. I opened it- only to see the world's teeniest shorts.

I remembered Edward's comment about my clothes.

Gah! Did he get this for me?

"You should have bought something bigger," Alice said.

"I know," I muttered.

Alice took her shirt off and place some stuff on her ribs. "It's bruised," she told me.

"Hey, can we come in?" Emmett asked, along with Jasper.

"Sure," Alice answered, not caring she as just in her sports bra.

Jasper sat on the floor comfortably. Emmett pushed off Rosalie's feet and sat next to her. He peeled a banana and started eating it. There we were, one big, happy family.

_Now if only Edward was here…_

I shook my head.

"Alice, I can't believe you said "I don't believe in violence'," Jasper quoted. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" she defended herself. "We all need to live in harmony. We should not promote violence."

Emmett threw the banana peel at her. "No way dude! We need to get physical! How else can we defend ourselves? There's nothing wrong with standing up for yourself!"

"If that is how you feel, then I thank you for verbalizing it," she said peacefully. "Harmony should live in your soul."

I heard a snort. We all looked at Rosalie. It was obvious she was trying to hold back her giggles, as her shoulder rocked.

We all started laughing. Finally, she couldn't hold it in, and she started laughing, rolling around the floor. Mascara dripped down her cheeks a she laughed. It didn't help that Emmett was tickling her feet.

Soon, we were all hysterical. Tears were already running down my face.

A clearing throat stopped our laughter. "You're all having too much fun for people who just got grounded," Edward said.

"Loser," Alice stuck her tongue out and threw the banana peel to him.

"You little squirt!" he grinned as he tackled her to my bed.

I tried to move out of the way, but I got pinned to my headboard.

"You win!" Alice squealed.

Edward let her go. He faced me, and my throat run dry, remembering our 'fight' a while ago.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you," he told me.

I nodded, stood up and went out the room, instantly missing my other team mates.

I followed Edward into the elevator. He punched some codes, and then we were in.

I swallowed.

We were alone.

In an enclosed space.

I need a mango lollipop.

"Did you get the shorts?" he asked me.

I gulped. "Uh, yeah. They're too small, though."

He shrugged. "The receipt's in the bag. You can exchange it."

"Thanks," I said, as the doors opened.

"Yeah."

We entered a room. Carlisle looked up.

"Ah, Bella. Sit."

I did.

"Now, I've been monitoring you closely. You've proved to be adept at your cover. I'm impressed. However, tardiness is an issue with you. You better do something about that. Now, it's time to move on to your next step in training. Follow me." He stood up.

He reached a metal door. "You're granted access to this room. You're to spend one hour here each day with Seth. He's our computer specialist." He pointed to the control panel. "Type your code here. You may change it, but tell me. Don't tell anyone else your password. Not even Seth."

I nodded. He typed something in, and the door opened.

I sucked a breath in.

Computers lined the wall, along with other gadgets.

"Yo! I heard voices!" A tall, gangly teen walked to us. "I'm Seth. Believe it or not, I'm almost in my thirties."

Whoa.

He looked like he was still nineteen.

"Bella?" he asked me. I nodded. "Boyohboyohboy. I can't wait! What time are you gonna come back?"

"About eight, I guess."

"Can't wait!" he smiled. "Don't forget to bring the caffeine!"

Carlisle shook his head as we went out. "Seth never sleeps. He runs of caffeine. If not for me and Edward, he'd never leave that cave of his." I laughed.

Edward suddenly appeared. "So did you like Seth?"

"Yep," I smiled.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Now, if I may. Bella, I called you down here to meet Seth. But that's not the main reason why I called the both of you." He paused and faced me. "Bella, in one month, you will go on your first mission together with Edward. He'll be your partner."

* * *

**Ooh... :) Two more chapters and the actual mission begins! Next chapter... modelling classes!**

**Answer to last chapter's question: Yes, it is possible, as long as the other half is also guys. :D No one got it right.**

**This chapter's "question": **

**This is an unusual paragraph. I'm curious as to just how quickly you can find out what is so unusual about it. It looks so ordinary and plain that you would think nothing was wrong with it. In fact, nothing is wrong with it! But it is highly unusual, though. Study it and think about it, but you still may not find anything odd. But if you work at it a bit, you might find out. Try to do so without any coaching!**

**Can you find out what it is? Remember if you do, you will get a longer preview! :)**

**Review! Or no preview! Ooh… that rhymed!**

**Jen**


	7. Lemon Lollipop

**An early update for everyone!**** Thank you for all the reviews. I think every chapter I get about ten reviews, so I predict that when I post the next chapter, I'll get about seventy reviews. Want to prove me wrong by beating it? :D**

**

* * *

**

The Elites: Undercover Hacker – Chapter Seven: Lemon Lollipop

I felt numb. Did he really just say that?

I was going to go on a _mission_?

_With Edward?!?_

"But… but… you said I wouldn't go out on missions!" I managed to choke out.

"Well, I said it was _unlikely _that you would go out on missions," Carlisle corrected me.

"I- I feel sick," I moaned. I sat down on a chair, gripping its arms tightly.

_Lemon lollipop. Need lemon lollipop…._

"Bella, I have complete confidence in your ability. Remember that," he said gently.

"But still. You said I would work from home base," I muttered.

"I truly believed that. The reason I recruited you was to work in the lab with Seth," Carlisle said.

"Then why are you sending her?" Edward exploded.

I was shocked by his sudden outburst.

Carlisle motioned him to sit down. "Last night, Seth decoded intel from Italy." He turned to Edward. "Your father is on the market. He's to be sold to the highest bidder."

Silence.

"Mr. Cullen is owned by Aro Volturi, a known terrorist. He was sold to this man ten years ago. Whoever kidnapped him before put a twenty million price tag on his head. The government has been looking for him with no success. We even have an agent working for him for two years, but not even this agent knew that Mr. Volturi has him. Now, he's dying, so he's going to sell Mr. Cullen to the highest bidder and donate the proceeds to a terrorist cell. Now, we don't even know what will happen to our national security if he falls into the wrong hands, because for the past ten years, it seems like he's been hacking into systems and stealing money for Aro. Now, we have a chance to take him back."

"But Carlisle, what's my part in this?" I asked.

"Aro owns various schools and business around the world. He also owns a modelling school. Based on our intel, Mr. Cullen's location is encrypted in a microsnipet in one of the statues in one of his modelling schools, which is supposed to be given to the highest bidder. The microsnipet has to be decoded right there on the spot. Seth would never be allowed in a modelling school. However, if Bella was to go…"

"But… but I can't! I'm an extreme klutz! They'll take one look at me and know that I'm no model," I protested.

"Yeah. She keeps on tripping," Edward agreed.

"See? He agrees with me," I pointed out.

"I don't think so. Even Rosalie said you look like a model," Carlisle said.

I frowned.

"Bella can't do it. Pick someone else. _Anybody_ but her," Edward continued.

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't that bad.

"She won't make it! I mean, one month? It'll take her more than that!"

Okay, who does he think he is?

"I'll do it," I blurted before I know what I was saying. "I know I can."

"That's the spirit, Bella. I've enrolled you in his school. You start in thirty days," Carlisle said.

"But-"

"The decision is final, Edward."

"Fine. But why does it have to be _us_?"

_US?!?_

"Well, because Bella is familiar with nine levels of his system. Plus, she has the computer skills and the looks. And you? Well, intel says that his son is the key to owning the chip. So, you are the key."

He didn't look so happy.

"Okay, Bella will be the only one with the most access. She'll be the model. Edward, you're going to be her photographer. I will act as her bodyguard. Jacob will go too, as her agent."

I could clearly see his jaw clench.

Uh- oh. Do I detect some rivalry?

Oh well. At least I have the meeting with Seth to look forward to.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's vital, since it explains everything about Mr. Cullen. **

**Answer to last chapter's question:**** It is unusual because it's a lipogram. The letter 'e', the most common in the English language, does not appear even once in the paragraph.**

**Again, nobody got it. So this time, I'll be asking opinionated questions. So, here's this chapter's question:**

**If you could "borrow" any of the Twilight characters' powers for a day, whose would you choose and why?**

**The one with the best/ funniest/ most unique answer will get a special mention in the next chapter.**

**Review!!!**

**Jen**


	8. Cherry Lollipop

**I love you guys! You really did surpass it!!! ****Thanks for the reviews!!! **

**Oh yeah… ****just so you know, I decided to skip the part about Bella and Seth's meeting.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**bookworm19065**_**for winning last chapter's question, and **_**QueenMichelleJefferson **_**for being the runner up.**

**

* * *

**

The Elites: Undercover Hacker- Chapter Eight: Cherry Lollipop

"Bella! The wall!"

I stopped just in time, which ended with me almost losing my balance.

I was _this _close to running into a wall.

"Bella! I told you, _focus_!" My modelling instructor, Jessica, told me again for the hundredth time.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I have been having lessons for two weeks now, and I don't think I'm doing that well. I only had two more weeks left… and frankly, I don't think I'm gonna make it.

"You're a beautiful model! Smile, be confident!" Jessica did the catwalk perfectly.

Alice rolled off her bed and tried to follow Jessica, exaggerating her walk. I laughed, feeling better. Rosalie just did her trademark eye- roll.

"Let's take a break and change into a different set of clothes. Let me see… this salmon top and argentine skirt will look great together."

I resisted the urge to cringe. Why couldn't just she say pink and silver? I got the clothes and turned around, heading to the bathroom, but she stopped me.

"No, no, no. You change here. Lose you modesty. Models do not have privacy," Jessica said sternly.

Crap.

I took off the dress I was modelling in and put on the extremely short skirt and the really tight top, making me feel squished.

I was about to do the catwalk again when someone at the door knock.

"Who dares disturb Madam Bella during her session?" Alice boomed, sounding a lot like Carlisle.

"Alice, it's me, Edward."

"Oh. Okay. Enter." Alice shrugged, shifting her attention to me.

The door opened and Edward came in. My body tensed as I saw his eyes ran over my body. I shivered, resisting the urge to cover my gangly legs. At least Jessica made me lie in a tanning bed so my legs weren't that pale anymore.

"Doesn't she just look hot?" Alice asked energetically.

"Bella, Carlisle's calling you for the meeting. Meet us at the barn ten minutes from now," he said distractedly. After that, he abruptly left.

"Well, _I _think you look hot, Bells!" Alice smiled.

I smiled. But inside, I was asking myself: What did he think? He could have at least said I looked _nice_. Sheesh.

"We're done for now," Jessica told me. I changed back into my jeans and shirt and quickly went to the barn.

I reached there just in time. Emmett was there, spreading a blueprint on a table I haven't seen before. Edward and Carlisle were gathered around him.

"Good. You're here. Let's begin. Now, first thing's first. Aro's modelling school has three stories. The first floor is for the shows. Second's where the models prepare. The third's for the offices."

"Where do the models stay?" I asked.

"We'll have a suite at a nearby hotel," Carlisle answered.

What??? _A suite at a nearby hotel? _I'll be the only girl on the trip!

I didn't miss Emmett waggling his eyebrows at me.

I did my best to ignore it. I really did.

"Let me continue…" I tried to listen to Emmett but my mind kept going back to the whole hotel thing. I can't do anything about that anyway.

Suddenly realizing that I was spacing out, I concentrated on Emmett again. Just in time to hear him start to talk about bombs.

_Bombs!?!_

I lost my concentration again.

"The microsnipet Bella will extract that holds Mr. Cullen's location will be rigged with explosives," Emmett explained. He then proceeded to talk about how to deactivate them and such.

Now I know why they recruited him. He's a genius, despite his appearance.

"Okay, that's it," Emmett smiled. He took out a banana from his pocket and started eating it.

"Good job. Now Bella, please repeat everything he said," Carlisle asked.

I'm so dead.

Even though I was stuttering a bit since I wasn't sure if half the things I said were even right, I was able to repeat everything he said. I mentally thanked all 190 IQ points and promised myself a cherry lollipop as a reward later.

"Good job to you too, Bella," Carlisle said. "This is the first time someone has recalled everything in such detail."

I flushed in embarrassment.

"That's it guys. Dinner in ten." Carlisle went out of the barn, leaving me with the other three guys.

Yikes.

"Don't worry, Bella. You're gonna make it," Emmett said reassuringly, squeezing my hand.

"Thanks, Emmett." He walked out.

One down, two more to go.

"Bella, what you lack in here-" Jacob pointed to his huge muscles- "you make up for what's in here." He tapped my forehead.

I laughed. "Thanks, Jake."

"Ooh. New nickname. The Jakester like."

The "Jakester" walked out laughing.

Two down, one more to go.

Taking in a deep breath, I turned around and faced Edward. One fist was clenched while the other was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Uh, are you okay, Edward?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Excuse me." He strode past me.

Refusing to be ignored, I called him. He paused and waited for me to catch up with him.

"Edward, I know how it feels like when your parents aren't there. Believe me, I know the pain, and I don't want you to feel that pain anymore. I don't know what your problem is, but I promise to do my best to save your father. I will work harder so I won't fail you, Edward. I promise."

His angry expression softened, and before I knew it, one hand was holding my chin, tilting it up.

My breath caught in my throat.

Was Edward… was he… about to _kiss me_?

"Bella, you will never know how I feel inside."

He made sound like there was a double meaning behind it.

I was about to ask him what he meant, but before I knew it, his hand disappeared.

Then he was gone.

* * *

**Like the Edward and Bella moment? :D The mission starts on chapter ten. I should know, I've already written it.**

**For last chapter's question, **_**bookworm19065**_**wins. Here's her answer- it's totally genius.**

_**If I could take a power I'll take Edward's because that way I can read everyone's mind (except Bella's), see the future by looking at Alice's mind, know what everyone's feeling by looking at Jasper's, knowing how to beat Emmett in a fight by knowing what he'll do, and knowing all of Jacob's blonde jokes!! (But I like Alice the best...)**_

_**QueenMichelleJefferson **_**is the runner up. Hers is funny- especially the**** diarrhea**** and PMS. Here it is:**_**  
**_

_**Hrm… I'd have to borrow Jasper's powers and go to the mall to mess with people. I'd probably make people feel tons of different things, like constipated, nauseous, or like they have**__** diarrhea**__**, cuz I'm wonderfully evil like that! =). I'd also make Edward PMS, cuz I think it'd be funny like that. Messing with people's emotions would be funny!**_

**This chapter's question: **

**If you could live the life of one of the characters in Twilight for a day, who would you chose?**

**Remember, whoever has the best or funniest answer wins! And whoever answers gets a longer preview!**

**Review! Can you guys give me a hundred reviews before chapter ten? **

**Jen**


	9. Grape Lollipop

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! You almost made it to a hundred reviews! :D **

**I just realized both the modeling instructor and phone number girl was both named Jessica. I honestly didn't notice until now. So, change phone number girl's name to Lauren. :)**

**So, this chapter's dedicated to **_**azzDOGG**__**, StormofKryptonite, and **__**thelambtoedwardslion. **_**Congratulations!**

* * *

The Elites: Undercover Hacker- Chapter Nine: Grape Lollipop

One week after I learned about the mission, I went into the barn for PT. This time, I had some brand new yoga pants on. I felt like Jasper, all athletic and such.

I arrived just in time. We soon started stretching, which felt pretty good.

Jacob called us and we gathered around him. "Today's lessons will be throwing punches. I will pair two of you together for a punching bag. Look." He did a slow motion then built up speed as he side stepped around the bag.

The slow motion I could do. The fast one? I'd probably end up hurting myself.

I got paired with Leah. She went first, doing everything perfectly.

Then it was my turn.

I threw a punch. It barely grazed the bag. I threw another one. Just enough to hit the edge of it.

"You're over thinking, Bella," Jacob told me. "Let your body take over."

I blanked my mind. Slowly, I was able to hit the bag. I started side- shuffling, and my mind and body picked up a rhythm. Soon, I was doing the fast shuffling, hitting the bag with each punch I threw.

Sweat dripped down my back. Adrenaline burst through me.

It felt great.

-0-

I was on an actual runway- and there were three days left before the mission started.

Jessica handed me an umbrella. "One of the designers you'll be working with will accessorize you with an umbrella. You can do this Bella. Just _focus_."

I nodded slightly and looked in front. Everybody- and I mean _everybody- _were there.

"Don't worry. They're there to mimic the crowd. Just ignore them, and do not lose your concentration. Remember to smile. Suck in stomach. Shoulders back. Pop your hip. Good luck."

Jessica stepped back into the crowd.

The runway lighted up and everyone started flashing their cameras.

I put one foot forward, then the other, building up my confidence. I followed her instructions, falling into the strut she taught me. I reached the end and pivoted, grinning wildly. I even twirled my umbrella when I strutted back.

I didn't even trip once.

Everyone broke into applause and I felt like my face would break.

I was smiling that hard.

-0-

"Ugh," I moaned, feeling miserable.

"You okay?" Alice asked.

"No!" I groaned as I buried my face deeper into my pillow.

"Oh! You're sick? This is the worst time to get sick, Bells! Your mission starts tomorrow! I'm calling Carlisle," she said.

"No!" I yelped. "I don't want him to know I have my period!"

She made a face. "Well that sucks."

I made a face. "Don't you just _love _being a girl?"

She jumped off her bed and got a bottle of pills. "Here, take this. It's muscle relaxer."

"Okay," I said quickly, desperate to get rid of the cramps.

"Hey," Edward walked in from the open door. "Carlisle calling the both of you."

"We'll be there in a minute," Alice answered. I popped one pill into my mouth and took a gulp of water.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you taking pills?" Edward asked in concern.

"It's nothing," Alice waved her hand. "Bella got her p-"

"Painful headache again," I interrupted her, shooting her a glares that plainly said _SHUT UP!_

She rolled her eyes. His lips curled up knowingly. Gah!

I was so going to kill Alice.

"Just be quick." He left the room quickly.

"Alice! I can't believe you almost told him I had the big P!" I hissed.

She laughed. "It's not a big secret that women have them."

"Still," I insisted.

"Whatever. Let's go."

I followed Alice as she walked through the hall. We reached a door that was closed. Strange.

She raised on fist and knocked.

"Enter," Carlisle said.

She pushed the door open.

"SURPRISE!"

I looked around. Balloons were everywhere. Ribbons and streamers were on the walls and ceilings. Everyone were there. The ones fro Team One were there. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, and Seth were there too, holding glasses of champagne. Alice was grinning wildly.

She knew about this.

Carlisle brought me one glass. "This is a send- off party. We have one for all first missions." He raised his glass. "To Bella's first mission. May her flight there and mission be successful."

I took a sip. Wow. It really was champagne. We minors had little though.

Wait.

Did he say _flight_?

Of course he did, a voice in my head told me. How else could I get there? But I couldn't fly. I _can't._

I looked around. Everyone was having fun. Emmett was laughing at Jasper, and Edward and Carlisle was having a chat. Alice and Rosalie were talking to… me?

I felt the walls closing in and I felt dizzy. Flying, champagne, muscle relaxer and an empty stomach. Not a good combination. I swayed.

"Hey, something's wrong with Bella," Rosalie said. Wait- there were two Rosalies? I looked around and saw everything blur into two.

"Lay her down," Carlisle instructed. I squeezed my eyes shut as hands carried me to a carpet.

"Has she eaten today?" Carlisle asked.

"She was sucking a grape lollipop a while ago," Emmett answered.

"Champagne on an empty stomach," Carlisle sighed.

"And muscle relaxer," Alice piped up.

_NO!!!_

"Why was she taking that?" he asked.

I felt a wave of nausea.

_Don't answer!_

"Her period."

* * *

**So, did you like it? :D **

**In last chapter's question, **_**azzDOGG**_**won first. Here's****her answer:**

_**I would absolutely be Emmett, Jasper, or Alice for a day! I love those three!  
Jasper, cause I wanna mess with Eddie, mwahahahaha!  
Alice, cause I wanna see what would happen if she walked into Prada and claimed that all the clothes sucked.  
And Emmett, cause I would LOVE to wake up and just admire his abs! Yummy!**_

**Second place goes to **_**StormofKryptonite. **_**Here's her answer:**

_**I would live in Edward's life, and providing that I could do whatever I wanted, I would go and... Dispose of Jacob, cause he's a pain. Then I'd arm wrestle with Emmett, offend Rose and eat Bella for dinner because she's annoyingly weak in the Twilight books.**_

**Third place goes to **_**thelambtoedwardslion**__**. **_**Here's what she wrote:**

_**If I could live the life of any twilight character I would be Aro, so that I could go around the world and poke depressed people to find out why they are depressed. I would be like aw that's so sad! Now, stop being depressed, or if you want, I could put you out of you misery. Or, I could just eat you, I'm Hungry! Rawr! I will eat you!**_

**Now, just because you didn't win doesn't mean I didn't like you answer. It was really hard choosing. I really enjoy reading you thoughts. :)**

**Here's this chapter's question: Which side are you on: vampires, werewolves, or humans?**

**Review!!!**

**Jen**


	10. Banana Lollipop

**TENTH CHAPTER!!!**

**I know it's late, but I really had no time. Oh well. ****But I got to see New Moon! It was soooo cool! :D This chapter's dedicated to **_**StormofKryptonite and**__** Twilight-madness. **_**Congrats!**

* * *

The Elites: Undercover Hacker- Chapter Ten: Banana Lollipop

I sat down in my first class seat, already feeling nauseous.

"Miss Simon?" the stewardess leaned down. "Would you like something to drink after take off?"

"Just a glass of water, please," Edward cut in smoothly. Did I mention I was sitting next to him?

Oh yeah- I had an alias. I was Susannah Simon, professional model.

And pigs can fly.

Jessica dressed me in knee length boots and a dark blue strapless dress reaching mid thigh. I had a short jacket over it.

Edward was still Edward. Only now he had to get into the role of my photographer. He was wearing a white tee and a leather jacket, with faded jeans. He also grew stubble and carried his camera with him everywhere. His yum factor was off the scale.

Carlisle, my "bodyguard", had on a black suit with matching shades. He had on his mysterious demeanor on. Very secretive.

Jacob was my modeling agent. He had a suit on as well, and his long hair…

… Well, it was gone.

He was now bald.

Just kidding. Another stylist cut his long hair. Now he had short hair.

It looked good on him, though I have to admit, I'll miss his long hair. (A/N: I won't! That's the main reason why I cut it all off! :D) He was also inseparable with his phone- all part of the act, of course.

"This is Captain Meyer speaking. We'll be taking of shortly."

I felt the nausea come back. Edward realized this, and got a blanket and tucked me in. I felt instantly better. He linked his fingers with mine. I smiled, feeling happy.

My breathing calmed. The plane slowly took off.

"Shh…" he whispered gently. I gently laid my head on his shoulder. He laid his head on mine. Now I was deliriously happy. My eyes closed.

_His little sister, huh?_

I was dozing off, when I was suddenly interrupted.

"Your water, Miss Simon."

Edward pulled away from me and handed me my water. I sipped it slowly, still happy that he didn't release his hand from mine.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good," he smiled, his eyes crinkling. He pulled his hand from mine. I released it begrudgingly. I spoke too soon.

"Bathroom break," he whispered. He handed me a lollipop. "It's banana."

The embarrassment faded away. "Thanks," I smiled. He was so sweet.

I unwrapped it and popped it in my mouth as he walked away….

However, Jacob suddenly walked across the aisle and slid into his seat.

"Good, you're feeling better. Now, we better talk about the upcoming show…"

I tried my best to focus on his words, but all I really wanted to do was to bop his head with my lollipop.

Plus, it didn't help that all I could think of was _GET OUT OF EDWARD'S SEAT YOU STUPID MUTT!_

-0-

It turned out that I spent most of the flight with everybody but Edward. Our model/ agent talk with Jacob lasted so long that Edward fell asleep on Jacob's seat. Then, he woke up, but then Jacob was asleep. Then, I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, Carlisle was the one sitting next to me. By the time we were about to land, Edward was sitting next to me, but he was so engrossed in a movie that all chances of holding his hand went away.

Sheesh. I was so immature. We were on a mission and all I could think of was holding hands?

-0-

We went in our hotel. It turned out, they booked three adjoining rooms. Carlisle would stay in the first one, me in the middle, and Jacob and Edward shared the last one.

I looked around, liking the expensive furnishing. I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes, when I heard a knock.

Tap-tap-tap.

Three quick taps meant that one of my team mates was outside- with one of the bad guys.

I quickly popped a gum in my mouth and chewed it quickly. I then opened the door.

"Yeah?" I asked in a bored tone, chewing the gum. I acted as spoiled and as bored as I could.

Carlisle, Edward and Jacob were outside with a huge guy. The bad guy.

"Mizz Zimon?" He asked. Cool evil Dracula accent.

"Yeah?" I blew a bubble and popped it.

"You are cordially invited to Aro Volturi's home." His gaze wandered to Carlisle, Edward and Jacob. "_Alone._"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!**** WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT???**

**So, for last chapter's question, **_**StormofKryptonite **_**won. Here's her answer:**

_**I'm definitely on the side of the poor, weak humans. I mean, cmon, they need someone on their side seeing as the vampires can crush them with one hand and the werewolves could probably shred them into little sausages with their teeth! Plus, I am one!!**_

_**Twilight-madness **_**is the runner up:**

_**  
And the question that's Easy: Vampires! Duh, I mean you could live For-eva (And maybe have a cool power, and you'd be pretty).I mean, who wouldn't want to see if cars will fly. Or if Robots will take over.^^**_

_**WhosCuterFaxOrJalice**__**'s **_**answer made me laugh. Here's what she wrote:**

_**I'm with the dragons!**_

**This chapter's question:**

**Which movie did you like better: Twilight or New Moon? Why? How many times have you seen New Moon?**

**For me, New Moon is **_**way **_**better compared to Twilight. I actually watched it with my friends the day after its premiere. The line was so long, so we watched the last showing for the day. We all went home at twelve. Midnight. :D**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Jen**


	11. Bubblegum Lollipop

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was wondering, since last chapter I got about sixteen reviews, if this chapter, you guys could give me twenty? :D Just a little motivation to type more, since I'm lazy.**

* * *

The Elites: Undercover Hacker- Chapter Eleven: Bubblegum Lollipop

We made our way through a long dark corridor, and I mentally thanked Carlisle again. He had insisted that as my bodyguard, he had to go too. And the bad guy actually allowed it.

He brought us into this old creepy mansion that belonged to Aro Volturi.

The creepy Dracula dude opened a door and went in. I followed nervously, Carlisle behind me.

Inside, a lovely lady was sitting on a chair, using a laptop. She looked up as we entered. "Ah! Welcome!"

She looked at the bad guy. "You may go now."

He grunted and walked away.

"My name is Esmeralda, Mr. Volturi's personal assistant." She smiled at us, and I felt my fear fade away. She was just _way _too friendly to be working for the bad guys. I noticed her gaze lead to Carlisle, and he quickly looked the other way.

_Hey, go for it! _I wanted to tell her. Oh wait. She was one of the bad people. Too bad.

She led us to another door in the corner and knocked.

"Come in," a voice said.

She opened the door and motioned for us to come in.

Inside, there was an old man. He had a receding hairline, but to my amazement, his hair was jet black. He was extremely pale. He looked up.

"Mizz Zimon! Thank you for coming!" He looked at Carlisle like he was some bug. "You may stay in the corner."

He looked back at me and motioned for us to sit in the leather chairs behind his desk. I sat down in one, and he picked up one of my hands and kissed it.

_Eew._

"You are very lovely, Mizz Zimon. You are alzo very zpecial." His eyes stared at mine, my hand still in his dry one.

_Yuck._

I did my best to act flattered. "Thank you, Mr. Volturi."

"Please, call me Aro."

Oh.

"Yes, Aro," I said obediently, when all I wanted was to barf.

He asked me some questioned and made small talk. Finally, after what seemed like a decade, he leaned back. "That vill be all. Please get zome rest. Tomorrow, I am hosting a party for all of my modelz in my house. Your agent and photographer are more that welcome to attend. Him too." He jerked his head towards Carlisle. He looked back at me and pressed his lips once more on the back of my hand.

_Gross._

"And you, Mizz Zimon, will be my lovely date."

_WHAT!?!_

-0-

Numbly, I sank down on my bed.

"_And you, Mizz Zimon, will be my lovely date."_

"Hey, what's with her?" Edward asked.

I heard Carlisle mumble some answer. I just concentrated on sucking my bubblegum lollipop.

Edward sat down beside me. "Hey, it'll be all right."

"No it won't," I mumbled.

"Hey, Seth decoded some intel. The microsnipet and the statue could be in Volturi's mansion," Carlisle called.

"See? You got here tomorrow, find the statue and the microsnipet, case closed!" Edward pointed out.

"Yeah, Bells. Then the mission's over quick. It's like killing two birds with one stone," Jacob said, sitting on my other side.

"Yeah," I managed a tiny smile.

_I can do this_, I told myself. And somehow, I really did believe that. And I slowly fell asleep.

-0-

I looked at the cheat sheet Jessica gave me.

_Party at Aro's house… one piece silver jumpsuit._

I groaned. I _hated _that jumpsuit. It was tight, and it had a plunging neckline.

An hour later, I was ready, complete with silver stilettos, make up, and diamond earrings. And the stupid jumpsuit.

I walked out of the bathroom. "I'm ready."

Carlisle, Edward, and Jacob, looked up. And stared. Nobody said anything at all.

I automatically went into checklist mode.

Make up. _Check._

Earrings. _Check._

Underwear. _Check._

Zipper. _Che-_

Oops.

I quickly reached behind me and yanked it up.

Jacob let out a whistle, and I felt my face burn up. Edward diverted his gaze.

Carlisle stood up and put on a tie. Meanwhile, Edward went up to me, holding a box.

"You'll be wearing a microsnipet detector and a tracking device." He placed the microsnipet, which was a transparent film, on my right index finger. "Just touch it to a statue. If that statue had the microsnipet, it will send a hot zing to your arm."

He got a brown flake. "This is the tracking device- which is just a freckle. It should be placed on your neck, chest, or face." He touched it to his tongue and came closer. I inhaled his scent and felt dizzy. "My neck," I squeaked.

He pressed it on my collarbone, and our eyes met. I felt dizzier.

Carlisle broke through the silence. "Let's go."

-0-

His mansion was very impressive.

Aro met me as I entered. "Mizz Zimon!" He kissed both cheeks, and I fought the urge to shudder.

I could see both Edward and Jacob tense.

"Shall we?" I slid my arm in his, and we walked together. I could see the jealous stares of other models. I acted smug, but all I wanted to do was go like: Here, take him! He's yours!

I suddenly heard another woman say, "You should see the statue in the ladies room!"

Looking at Aro, I tried to look apologetic. "I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back in about ten minutes."

I left before he could say a word. As I passed Carlisle who was with other bodyguards looking stoic, I scratched my head. That was our statue signal.

I repeated the same thing as I passed Jacob who was flirting with another model, and as I passed Edward. He was dancing with three- no, _four_, other beautiful models.

Do not be jealous. Do not be jealous!

I finally reached the restroom. The line was _long_. I think there was only one toilet. I waited in the lounge. By the time ten minutes was up, I just entered. Inside, there was a statue of Aro surrounded by models. I touched it, but felt no zing. I felt disappointed.

I quickly went out to the lounge and smacked into Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"We were getting worried! What took you so long?" he hissed back.

"Mr. Volturi, what is it?" I heard Esmeralda's voice.

"Mizz Zimon has been in here for too long. I'm getting impatient," I heard him answer.

Terror flashed through me.

"I'll go check." The door creaked open.

Before I could register anything, Edward spun me around and shoved me against the counter, and yanked the jumpsuit's zipper all the way down.

* * *

**Right now, I can hear each one of your jaws drop… You'll know what will happen in the next chap- which reminds me. For this chapter, I won't be giving out previews, since I haven't typed the next chapter yet, and since I usually give them a few minutes before I update, so they're kinda useless. **

**And for last chapter's question, it was almost unanimous- New Moon is ****better. **

**Once again, I **_**bookworm19065**_**wins. Why? She's the only one who said Twilight. Why? Here's her answer:**

_**I would have to say Twilight- why? Because where I live they don't screen it until DECEMBER 10th! How unjust is that? So be the no choice theory I have to say Twilight.**_

**Second place goes to **_**Twilight Addict for Life.**_** I won't post your answer… but you won because your answer made me laugh. Thank your mom. :)**

**Third place goes to **_**KatyLizzyMason SMILE**__**.**_

_**NEW MOON definitely... reasons why? EASY! The beginning was so funny, when Eric cried in Romeo and Juliet. LOL, Emmett saying 'so... dating an older woman... hot' so funny, you saw Taylor Lautner's chest, you saw Robert Pattinson's chest, there.**_

**The answer of **_**cullenizerXx**_**also made me laugh. :)**

**Anyways, here's this chapter's question: Are you Team Taylor or Rob? I'm one hundred and one percent Team Taylor. :D**

**Review!!! Remember, the goal… which is to beat 300 reviews…. If that's possible. So make it possible. :)**

**Jen**


	12. Cola Lollipop

**Thanks everyone for the r****eviews! I got almost thirty! :D You guys beat twenty. :D And I know it's so late, but exams are coming up, so I have to study a lot. So, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I can post one chapter next week. Maybe in two to three weeks, another chapter will be up.**

* * *

The Elites: Undercover Hacker- Chapter Eleven: Cola Lollipop

"Oh my." Esmeralda let out a nervous laugh. "Excuse me. I- I didn't realize…" She retreated a few steps backward.

I gaped. Did she- was she thinking of I think she was?

"This- this is not what you think," I stuttered, blushing. How- how can she even think of _that_?

"Oh- okay," she mumbled, clearly not believing me.

"Of course it's not- stupid thing," he mumbled. He yanked the zipper a few times.

Oh- _oh. _Now I get was he's doing.

He was pretending my zipper was stuck.

I tried to play along. "You see… uh, it was my turn, and I was last in line. I- uh… dropped something in my jumpsuit, but now, I can't get-"

Edward's fingers brushed against my back. My _braless _back.

My mind froze.

It took me some time to remember. "I can't get this zipper up. Unfortunately, he was the only person within calling distance."

I sighed.

"There!" Edward "successfully" pulled the stuck zipper all the way up.

"Thanks!" I pretended to look relieve- scratch that, I _was _relieved.

He turned to Esmeralda. "You're Mr. Volturi's personal assistant, right?"

"Yes."

"I heard there's a garden of statues. I'd like to take some pictures of Suze out there- for her portfolio."

"Certainly. Follow me."

Fifteen minutes later, I was leaning against a black iron rail.

_Click. Click._

"Good. Now pout. Full lips." _Click. Click._

"Arch back. Keep pouting." Translation: stick out my boobs. _Click. Click._

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was taking things too far.

"Okay, break!"

As Edward "rearranged" my hair, he whispered in my ear, "You're too tense. Relax. Think Suze Simon, the sexy, spoiled model, not Bella, the gorgeous, shy genius."

He thought I was _gorgeous?_

After a few more minutes of posing- he was actually focusing on the statues, not me- we were done.

Edward went near me. "Now we need to touch the statues," he whispered.

"I have an idea," I whispered back.

"Aro, I would like a stroll through the garden. May I?" I asked sweetly, resisting the urge to flutter my eyelashes.

"Certainly. I will escort you."

Crap.

I wasn't counting on that. "Thank you," I cooed.

As we walked through the garden, I kept him talking. I constantly nodded and made little comments, all the while with I'm-so-interested eyes.

Men are _so _easy to manipulate.

As the first statue came into view, I unlinked my arm from his.

"Ooh, I must smell those flowers!" I gushed. I pretended to balance my right hand on the statue of a little boy as I bent down and inhaled.

No hot zing. Dang.

One down, ten more to go.

As I saw the next statue- a guy with an arrow- I ran my hand along it. "Is this marble?"

He launched into another blah fest.

I did the same thing three more times.

I spied a watch on his arm. It looked… different.

"What kind of watch is that?" I asked, honestly interested for the first time.

"It is custom made. It keeps time."

Well, duh!

"What about those dials?"

"It's complicated."

"Can you tell me anyway?" I asked sweetly. "I'm shopping for a present- for a friend of mine who collects watches."

"How generous of you. Well, these four inner circles tell the time of any country you wish."

Huh. Thought so.

"What about the infrared glow?"

"Where did you learn the word _infrared_?"

Crap. Big mistake. "Uh- video games. My secret obsession." I smiled.

_Think Suze… dumb down._

"It is a weapon. Watch." He pointed it to a leaf, and pressed a button. A thin red beam shot out and fried it.

"Cool. A mini infrared beam signaled by a tilt scope." I reached for my notepad and pen.

Then I realized the _huge _mistake I just made.

"I think you're more intelligent than you pretend to be."

I decided another tactic. "You're right. I_ am_ smart. But my mom told me that models go further if they pretend to be a little dumb."

"Ah." He nodded.

I sighed in relief. I noticed another statue behind me. It was a small Doberman.

"Do you have a Doberman?" I asked, walking towards it.

"I own ten. All trained to attack on command."

_Attack on command???_

Because of my shock, my stiletto caught on a cobblestone, and I tripped forward, smashing face- first into the statue.

"Miss Simon!" Aro rushed to me.

I tasted blood in my mouth. I reached up and grabbed the statue.

A hot zing went though my arm.

Found it!

* * *

**So… did you enjoy? :D**

**For the last chapter, here are the winners. I have to admit that I will be a bit… okay, **_**very **_**biased to Taylor Lautner. :) Sorry Rob fans. :D**

**First place goes to **_**twilight-madness**__**. **_

_**And I'm TEAM Taylor he's young and fit as hell. I would scream if I saw him. If I saw Rob I'd be like. "Ok first. Shave. Second. Wash ya hair. And third. Its call a hair brush for a reason!  
**__**  
**_**Second place goes to **_**pixie freak**__**. **_**Here's here answer:**

**_OH SO TEAM TAYLOR I MEAN WOAHHAHAHAH ROB HE NEEDS TO BE WAXED OR SOEMTHING BEFORE I'D EVEN CONSIDER HIM! BESIDES WITH HIM PLAYING JAKE YOUD SIDE WITH THE WOLVES HED KEEP YOU WARM AT NIGHT... MWAHAHAHAH!_**

**Third place to _Twilight Addict For Life__._**

**_I pick Taylor Lautner! Why? Because, you have to admit, he has a lot more pros than Robert._**

**_1. He's younger.  
2. He's hotter.  
3. He has a bright awesome smile.  
4. He shows determination. (I mean, come on! Remember when he wanted the part as Jacob in New Moon but they were going to replace him so he worked out a lot!)  
5. He's more muscular.  
6. He's starring in a movie with the best country pop singer for me, Taylor Swift!  
7. He has more charisma... more charming.  
8. He's more swoon worthy.  
9. He's sociable.  
10. He's cute when he laughs.  
I don't mean any harm to those who pick Robert or Robert for that matter. It's just... Robert seemed so rigid and stiff in the series._**

**_Plus, if my cousin sees this, she will kill me because she so dibs on Taylor. I swear, she wasn't too happy when she heard about Taylor L. and Swifty (Taylor S.)_**

**So here's this chapter's question: Who do you prefer: Kellan Lutz or Jackson Rathbone?**

**I prefer Kellan Lutz! Especially with his dark hair! :D**

**Please review! :D Can we try… thirty- five reviews? I want to reach 200! :D**

**Jen**

**P.S.- Advance Merry Christmas to everyone! **


	13. Coconut Lollipop

**I know… It's been about three**** weeks… Exams just finished, so now I can type this. As a… "sorry" for the late update, the ending is well…. You go see for yourself. :D**

**Last chapter, Bella found the chip, but tripped and fell down.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Elites: Undercover Hacker- Chapter Thirteen: Coconut Lollipop

I closed my eyes, feeling horrible.

Carefully, I poked my eye with my index finger and instantly regretted it. I gave a little yelp of pain. I had a black eye, and my lip was swollen. Plus, there was a very attractive bruise on my cheek.

_I will not cry.__ I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not-_

"Here. Put this on your cheek." Edward handed me an ice bag. I pressed it gently against by bruised cheek, a tear falling from eye.

I was so stupid. If I hadn't tripped, I wouldn't be back here at the hotel. I would have been extracting the microchip, and Edward's father would be safe by now.

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered.

"Hey, it's okay," he smiled, but I know it was forced. "Nobody's perfect."

"I guess." I sniffed.

Suddenly, there were four quick raps on the door. Jacob was outside- with one of the bad guys. I quickly lay down on the couch. Edward sat on a chair and pretended to flip through the channels- but not before slipping a coconut lollipop in my mouth.

Carlisle opened the door.

Jacob came in, grinning. "Hey, guess who came?"

Esmeralda came in, carrying a purse. "Good evening. I wanted to deliver something to Suze."

Suze? Who was- oh right. Me.

She sat next to me and took out a small jar from her purse. "It's for your black eye. Apply this each night and it'll be gone within three days."

How sweet. "Thanks," I said, reaching for the jar.

She gave me a velvet box. "It's a gift from Aro."

I opened it. "Ooh. How beautiful." Diamond earrings sparkled inside.

"Hhm… I think these are half carats," Jacob mused. "You should have kissed him- I bet he'd have given you full ones."

"Eew!" I squealed. "Holding his hand was enough!"

We laughed, and I felt all tension slipping away.

-0-

The following evening, I was with Carlisle, hiding by the dark woods that surrounded Aro's castle. A moment later, Edward and Jacob arrived, finished securing the perimeter.

We sneaked carefully inside, our black clothes blending into the night.

Carlisle hacked into the main security, and soon, almost all guards were gone because of a "disturbance" in the west wing. As soon as the guard by the security panel turned around, Edward jabbed him with a numbing dart and dragged him to the bushes.

We entered the castle. Carlisle jammed all the security cameras. We sneaked all the way until we reached the greenhouse. Edward cut a hole through the glass with a laser. He gently lowered it and I wiggled inside.

I quietly ran to the Doberman statue and ran a microsnipet detector through its body. As I reached it belly, a light began to blink, indicating it was there.

I began the extraction. Then, I connected it to the keyboard. I connected to the satellite.

_You're in! _Seth typed.

I started to decode it while Seth downloaded the intel to our server. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, I finished.

I disconnected from satellite, and stowed everything to my backpack.

Suddenly, alarms went off.

It must have activated when I disconnected.

Edward grabbed my hand, and we ran. Metal grids started securing the greenhouse. We squirmed out the hole, and we all ran outside. Dobermans started chasing us, and we could hear voices shouting. Fear made me ran faster.

We finally reached the woods. We continued running until we reached the road and the town.

We went different ways. Edward and I ran to a nightclub. Our clothes were stylish enough for clubbing. However, we heard police sirens. He yanked me into an alley. We ran past a Dumpster when we came to a halt. The police car was on the opposite end.

Edward backed me up against a building and plastered his body to mine. I could feel his heart beating wildly.

"Wrap your arms around me," he whispered.

I did as he instructed. The car was coming nearer.

"It's getting closer!" I hissed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, just before crushing his mouth against mine.

* * *

**What will happen next??? :)**

**For last chapter's question, **_**CullenizerXx **_**won! Here's her answer:**

_**I would have to say it's a tie. I mean Kellan has those super cute dimples but Jackson is just plain hot! I say we cut them both in half and stick one half of each together and make a hybrid, and whilst were at it we may as well put some Taylor in there too. But I get dibs this hottie monster! XD**_

**This chapter's question: Name one scary or "haunting" moment of your life.**

**Well, for me, I was at a friend's house. It was at night, and I was in the bathroom alone and it was raining very hard. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker. I heard a scream. Then I heard someone breathing in my ear, and I when I turned around-**

**BOO!**

**Just kidding. :) And yes, I know Halloween's over.**

**Please review! We're very close to two hundred! Can we beat last chapter's 32 reviews?**

**Jen**


	14. Berry Lollipop

***cringes***

**I know, it's been so long- I actually had the first half typed out last week. But a late update is better than no update, right?**

**Thanks for the reviews! 37 for last chapter! There are 235 in all… almost 300! :D**

* * *

The Elites: Undercover Hacker- Chapter Fourteen: Berry Lollipop

He held his lips firmly to mine.

Oh god. I'm sixteen, but I've never been kissed.

_Please… please let me be doing this right…_

Finally, Edward mumbled, "Are they still there?" It was kinda weird, because his lips were moving against mine.

I risked opening my eyes. The police car was gone.

"No," I mumbled.

Slowly, he eased away from me. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat. "Uh… I…"

I decided to act first for once. "Look. You and I know that that was a big mistake. So let's put it behind us and move forward." I turned around, and started walking away, pleased with my dramatic exit.

"Wait, Bella-"

Startled by his voice, I tripped and fell. I quickly stood up, my dignity tarnished. "Yes?"

"Well, it's just that we never talked about kissing, so I never knew how you'd respond… So, like what you said, we should put it behind us."

_But… but… I…. Come back! I want to be kissed… Hello? It was a mistake!_

-0-

Back at the hotel, Carlisle was already preparing to rescue Edward's father. Yes, you heard me right. Seth decoded the information, and it turned out Mr. Cullen was in one of Aro's modeling schools. We had to act now before they transferred his location again.

Once we reached the school, they made me stay outside as a look out. Carlisle told me that it would take them five minutes to do everything. Sighing, I crouched behind some bushes while I waited for then. I wasn't so worried, since we had trackers and tooth mikes.

3:21:43

_Ugh, only a minute passed. And yes, it was _three in the morning.

3:22:14

_When I get back to the hotel, I'm eating a berry lollipop._

3:24:54

_Only a minute left…__ Any second now, we'd have Mr. Cullen, and we'd be heading back to the States…_

A twig snapped behind me, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't move."

I froze.

"Get up." I felt a gun shoved on my back. Slowly, I stood up and faced them. Two huge guys were there, holding machine guns.

I took a deep breath. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Shut up!" Goon #1 hit me hard. Ouch.

I took another deep breath, ready to let loose another-

"If you even think about screaming again, your brain will soon be scattered around this forest."

Grotesque, but effective. I shut up.

"Bella."

I jumped. They looked at me suspiciously.

"Bella, it's Carlisle." Oh right. I had an earpiece. "Don't fight them. We have a tracking device."

Begrudgingly, I allowed myself to be blindfolded. They shoved me in a car, and we sped off.

They took off the blindfold, and we entered an old building. They left me in a small room with one chair. I gulped. Was I gonna be tortured?

Luckily, they just left me inside.

I paced around the room. Suddenly, the door opened and Edward stumbled.

"Edward!" I cried as I ran into his arms.

"Shh… stay in character. They're listening. Don't know how much they know. I got caught on purpose. I didn't want you here alone."

Aww… Seriously. Can this guy get any sweeter?

I thought, hey, I might die, so might as well do what I want.

Then I kissed him.

This kiss wasn't like the one in the alley. I felt fireworks, and as Edward deepened the kiss, I felt like I was in heaven.

Finally, we broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I- I thought you didn't-" he stuttered.

"Shh," I laid a finger on his lips. "I lied."

His eyes lit up, and he leaned down again for another kiss, when-

_Creak._

The door swung open, and we quickly broke apart.

Esmeralda stepped inside. Aw. Not her. I actually liked her…

Wait. Was _she _going to be the one to torture us? Sweat broke out all over me.

"Come quick," she whispered.

What? Was this a trap?

I looked at Edward.

He nodded. "It's all right. She's one of us."

* * *

**So… this story's almost over. Maybe about three more chapters left. Or four.**

**This chapter's question: Of all the countries that you have visited, which one is your favorite? Best answer and reason wins!**

**For last chapter's question, first place goes to **_**readitandweepXD**__**. **_**Her answer?**

_**When my goldfish died. I accidentally killed it, when I was 6, so I thought the police would come after me, for murdering the fish.**_

**Second goes to **_**T**__**wilight Addict For Life**_**.**

_**Well, I was in Angels Hills, Tagaytay (Philippines) for a retreat. My friends and I were talking and joking in the bathroom. Then we heard a scream. We all looked at each other and ran out of the bathroom and we saw my adviser. She asked us who screamed and we just shrugged and we said we didn't know and that we think it came from the girls' dorm room. We asked the girls in the dorm room who screamed but they said they didn't hear anyone scream.**_

**My adviser (kind of) accused them of lying and just tell us who screamed. They were honest. Nobody screamed. They didn't hear a shrill girl scream (you know? like in those roller coaster rides?) No one in that retreat house besides me, my friends and adviser heard that scream. And that freaked us out (besides my adviser).**

**Then I kept getting dreams that night. I saw flickers of me waking up and the room still dark and some girl would be sitting in the corner, hugging her knees with her head buried in them. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, though it was 5 in the morning. I felt someone watched me as I left to go to the bathroom.**

**I think I was being paranoid but it really freaked me out.**

**Third goes to **_**Kitasky123**__** .  
**__**  
OK a scary thing happened to me not long ago... I was baby sitting my cousins down at my house and we were watching a movie when I heard a scratching coming from the kitchen and at first I ignored it but it kept going so I went to check it out and turns out that someone was standing outside the window watching us... they had even started to cut a hole in the fly screen it was really creepy... never did find out who it was...  
**_**  
So, that's it. It's kinda weird, winning for being scared. :D**

**Please review! I promise I'll try to update sooner. **

**Jen**


	15. Cinnamon Lollipop

**And I'm back.**

**Just a reminder…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN **_**THE SPECIALISTS **_**BY SHANNON GREENLAND.**

* * *

The Elites: Undercover Hacker- Chapter Fifteen: Cinnamon Lollipop

Ohhhh…

So Esmeralda was the insider.

I knew she was too sweet to be one of the bad guys.

"Come, quick," she said.

Edward and I followed her as she led us past corridors. Finally, she stopped in front of a door and opened it. It led outside. In other words, it led to freedom.

We sprinted across the dark woods. When I saw Jacob and Carlisle, I was so relieved to see that they were safe. Esmeralda went in the opposite direction and left before I could talk to her.

The four of us continued running until we were finally out of the woods.

Then we stopped.

In front of us were Aro, and eight of his goons. They saw us, and before I knew what was happening, Edward, Carlisle and Jacob already took out three of his men. I snapped out of my trance, and started fighting.

I charged to the nearest guy, did my signature grab-his-wrist-and-kick-his-knee-move, and did a roundhouse kick.

Meanwhile, I saw Aro slinking off to the side, escaping cowardly. I would have chased him, but I had my own fight.

I punched his face, blood squirting out of his nose. He managed to hit my arm, which hurt like hell, but I got back at him by putting him in a headlock, applying pressure to his throat until he was unconscious.

I dropped him, and looked around. All around me were unconscious men in various passed-out positions.

"Great job, team," Carlisle smiled. I laughed.

Just then, a van arrived. I tensed, preparing for another fight. To my relief, Carlisle said it was our ride.

Esmeralda smiled from the driver's seat.

Five minutes later, we were in a little shack. Carlisle told us to change into our clothes.

"But why?" I asked.

"Never assume a mission's over until we're back home," he said.

Ten minutes after, we were back at the airport.

Once we were in the plane, I sucked a cinnamon lollipop, trying to calm myself.

Edward took my hand. "Breathe…" he murmured as he kissed my cheek.

"Mmmm…" I laid my head on his shoulder.

-0-

We were back at the ranch.

Before the limo stopped, Edward already jumped out and ran to the hearse following us to see his dad.

And no, his dad wasn't dead. They had quickly rescued him and were transporting him through a coffin, but he was very much alive.

They emerged from the hearse, and I was shocked by how much Edward looked like his dad. Both had the same bronze hair, with the good looks. They looked so happy that I couldn't resist smiling myself.

As we got our luggage, Mr. Cullen bent down and quickly whispered in my ear. "ST and BIR." I tried to catch his eye, to ask him what he meant, but he wouldn't meet my eye.

We all went in to Seth's and my lab.

"Seth! Look at you all grown up!" Mr. Cullen exclaimed as he shook hands with him.

"Yeah, I'm already taller than you!" he laughed. "So where's this famous chip where you programmed all of the government's information?"

"Well… it's in Edward's butt," he replied.

I shot a surprised glance at him.

Seth burst out laughing. "What?"

"I had it surgically inserted years ago," Mr. Cullen said.

"What? So I've been carrying the nation's security in my butt over the last ten years?" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much so," he grinned.

Carlisle sighed. "You haven't changed at all. All this time, the chip was right there! Well, the doctor will be arriving any moment now. We can remove the chip and keep it away safely, not in another guy's butt."

-0-

Carlisle followed me out.

"I'm very proud of you, Bella. You exceeded my expectations. A job well done."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I went back to my room.

Rosalie was sitting in front of the mirror, combing her hair. "So. You're alive."

"Nice to see you too, Rose," I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, Alice ran into the room. "Bella! You're back!" she hugged me tightly. Suddenly, her face turned serious. "You will not believe what I just heard. Carlisle was on the phone, and I heard him say, 'What do you mean The Elites lost funding?' Bella… Bella, I think The Elites will be shut down."

* * *

**What will happen next??? **

**I'm ****sorry; I know the chapter wasn't one of my best ones. And the next chapter's gonna be the last, where all questions will be answered. :D**

**This chapter's question: What is your favorite quote?**

**For the last chapter, **_**Lady Lunar**_** won.**_**  
**_

_**My favourite country - do little islands count as countries? - I've ever visited has to be Rarotonga, hands down. It was so amazing. There's a reef all the way around the island and it's all so colourful, and you can go**__** snorkeling**__** with these awesome fluorescent fish. We rented out motorbikes and went around the island. The speed limit is... 60km/ph? I think. Anyway, it was so peaceful and nice.**_

**_Even if it was raining some of the time. Curse my luck._**

**Second place goes to**_**Twilight Addict For Life**__**.  
**__**  
Well, I just want to say the country I've visited and liked the most has to be the States. (Because I've barely been to other countries as it is.) Why? Well, one, it has a lot of history and museums and I just love it. Also, when I first saw Barnes and Nobles, I nearly died and went to heaven! Call me a bookworm or nerd if you want (my friend has already called me that since grade 4 so I don't exactly care). Then, there's the food. My gosh, I haven't ordered something with that much! I swear, I ate my own weight.**_

**Third place goes to **_**vampyregirl86**__**. **_**I feel bad for the old man's wife. :P**_**  
**__**  
Well I've LIVED in Japan (I was 2) and apparently blonde hair blue eyes is lucky? and a grandpa aged person gave me a flower he was gonna give his wife for their anniversary, and walked with me up and down the mall whispering good luck charms? or something to me. he had to buy his wife another anniversary present.**_

**Review please! Even if the chapter sucked. I want to reach 300... if that's possible. :D**

**Jen**


	16. Chocolate Lollipop

**Thanks for all the reviews! ****289 already- we're close to 300! :D**

**So…. The last chapter's here. Sorry for the long wait, but I was too ****lazy to type this… And I get easily distracted. And thanks to ****bookworm19065**** for this chapter's title. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

The Elites: Undercover Hacker- Chapter Sixteen: Chocolate Lollipop

"What?" I yelled, shocked.

"What?" Rosalie echoed, her brush falling to the floor.

"That's what I heard," Alice said, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"No… this can't be. This is the first time I've actually had an actual family!" I exclaimed.

Rose stood up. "Let's go. We're setting things straight," she said grimly.

We went to Carlisle's office. Alice knocked.

"Come in," Carlisle said.

We got straight to the point. "What's this I heard about The Elites losing funding?" Alice demanded.

"Err... Yes, I suppose you have the right to know." He sighed. "Well, we lost our funding as a result of the government's budget cuts. I'm truly sorry. I can't imagine breaking this family. I- I'll call a meeting in one hour after I learn more."

We all shuffled out, not saying anything else. Carlisle looked horrible- really depressed and gloomy. The guys were outside, and we quickly told them everything.

"What?" Emmett yelled. "Because we don't have any _stupid _money, we're being shut down?"

"Yes, well… we just need some 'stupid' money, as you put it, then we'd be set," Jasper shrugged.

The others were entering the room, no doubt to discuss what happened, when it hit me.

_ST and BIR._

I whirled around and ran to the elevator, barely aware of the others calling my name.

The door opened, and I stumbled inside…

Right into the arms of Edward.

"Wha-"

"Computer lab!" I mumbled, feeling dizzy- one, because Edward was there, and two, this usually happened to me when I was over- excited.

The door opened, and I ran outside. I keyed in the code and entered the lab, Edward running after me.

I sat down in front of one computer and fingers danced across the keyboard, taking a life of their own.

I don't know how much time passed. Suddenly, Edward was there, slipping a chocolate lollipop in my mouth. Yum. It gave me a burst of energy.

"Ooh. Smartgirl. Smartsmartsmart!" I faintly heard Seth slide in the chair next to mine.

"What? What is she doing?" Edward said, exasperated to be the only clueless one.

"You go girl. Gogogogogo!"

"Seth!"

"Oops," Seth giggled. Yes. He giggled. "She's breaking into ST and BIR."

"What's that?"

"Security Trust and Banking International Records."

'What? Is that even _legal_?" he hissed.

"Nonono. She's not stealing. She's looking for Aro's money."

"She's smart. She's doing exactly what I wanted her to do," Mr. Cullen said. I didn't even hear him enter.

Suddenly the monitor turned black. Then, numbers and all other information appeared.

"Yes!" I whooped.

I hit print. I think I just saved The Elites.

-0-

"Settle down now!" Carlisle called. Everyone hushed up.

"Now, I know you have heard the rumor about the Elites losing funding. That is correct." Everyone started to talk, and Carlisle clapped his hands again. "Quiet! However… Bella just saved us." Everyone started staring at me and clapping, and I turned crimson.

When the noise quieted down, he continued. "Aro stole money from many countries. Bella here tracked those he stole from, and returned their money from his account. They have been notified, and due to their gratefulness, they have given us a percentage. We are now a private agency. We don't need any more funding, and we work for anyone who hires us."

The room erupted into cheers, congratulating me, and I grinned. Being a computer whiz does have its perks.

My team surrounded me. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. "GROUP HUG!" They yelled, as they squished me. I loved every moment.

"Okay, okay. I need to speak with her in private. Break it up!" Edward announced.

"Ooh…" Emmett teased, making kissing sounds. I turned red and stuck my tongue out at him.

Edward took my hand, and guided me out of the room.

* * *

**What will happen next???**

**Okay, okay. Here's the good news: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER YET. I changed my mind. The next chapter is the last chapter.**

**This chapter's question:**** Who is your favorite band/ singer, and what's your favorite song from them?**

**So, ****last chapter, **_**Stuckinstories**_**won. I love her quote:**_**  
**_

_**"Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age the child is grown, and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies."  
**__**  
**_**Second goes **_**vampyregirl86**_**. It's hilarious! **

"_**Don't make fun of the nerds, one day they will be your boss!" **_

**Third place goes to**_**Twilight Addict for Life**__**: **_**This applies to me. I laugh when you least expect it. **

_**"Laugh during the most difficult of times and cry during the best of times."**_

**Okay, that's all. Please review! :D**

**Jen**


	17. Lollipop

**Thanks ****for the reviews! We reached 300! Yay!**

**So the last chapter's here… hope you guys will enjoy.**

* * *

The Elites: Undercover Hacker- Chapter Seventeen: Lollipop

Edward led me to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and got two Cokes and gave one two me. For a while, we sipped in silence.

Finally, I couldn't hold the curiosity. "Why did you bring me here? And don't say to drink Coke, coz I know that's not the reason."

He shrugged. "Well, I just thought you'd want to know Esmeralda apprehended Aro. I don't think he'll live that much longer. I think he's going to die in custody."

My jaw dropped. "Esmeralda? Seriously? But she's so sweet and kind…" I had a hard time believing that _she _was the one that caught Aro. "Wait. I know she's the insider, but who is she, really?"

Edward opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Not here," he whispered, eyes grazing at the chefs. They were cooking tonight's dinner, acting like they weren't listening, but I totally knew they were.

He opened the pantry door and we went inside.

"Esmeralda's real name is Esme. She's Carlisle's wife."

My jaw dropped- again. "No way! Seriously?"

"Yep. She worked for Aro for two years. She gathered information before the actual mission."

I became silent, processing the information. No wonder Esmeralda- I mean Esme- was staring at Carlisle! She was his wife!

"That is so weird," I said. "But you know what? I think they're perfect for each other." We both fell silent.

Suddenly, I became aware of something else. I was alone with Edward. Alone.

I gulped.

"Nervous?" he murmured, tucking a wisp of hair behind my ear.

"No," I squeaked. Wow, I am such a great liar.

"Huh. I know I am." Edward smiled.

Then he leaned down and kissed me.

Huh. Our third kiss.

First was when he kissed me in the alley to avoid the police.

Second was when I kissed him in the room, thinking that we would soon die so I might as well kiss him.

The third kiss… well, it's happening right now.

I cupped his face in my hand, returning the kiss. His scent filled me, and I felt exhilarated.

Wow. Kissing Edward is _way _better than eating lollipops.

"Better this time?" he whispered.

I grinned back at him. "My favorite one… so far."

"So far? Hmm… that must mean there are many more to come," he teased.

I just laughed and kissed him again. Yum. The moment was perfect.

And you know what? This- I mean, Edward and I- would never have happened if I didn't hack into the government's main computer system. So for the first time, in spite of everything that happened, you know, going to jail and to the mission and all- I was actually thankful for it.

**FIN**

* * *

**That's all folks! :D**

**Aww… it's the end! Acknowledgements in the next chapter. **

**Last chapter, most of you said Paramore, and I couldn't agree more. So this chapter's question: What was your favorite chapter/line/moment in this fic? **

**I'm planning on starting a new Twilight fic- almost finished with the first chapter. Hope you'll read it as well. For the meantime, I have this urge to read Mediator fics, so if you can suggest any interesting one, I'd be thankful. **

**Review please! One last time?**

**Jen**


	18. Decision

**Hey, it's me! I know it's been a long time, but I was writing a Percy Jackson one shot. Okay, so a lot of you asked for a sequel. Originally, I wasn't going to do one. However, I've decided that I will write one. BUT it will be a long time before I will post it. I will focus on another Twilight fic first- I'm going to post is soon. Do you guys want me to post a new chapter with the summary and link once it's up?**

**Anyways, back to the sequel. It will take me a long time to plan the whole fic, but I already have some ideas. Unlike this fic, which was based on **_**The Specialists, **_**I've decided to make my own plot for the sequel. It will take months, maybe, because I will write the first chapters before posting it for quick updates. **

**So like I said, I will write the other Twilight fic first- it's going to be short- while planning the sequel, so it **_**will **_**take time. So I want to know if you guys will still read it even if it takes months to be posted. Are you willing to wait that long? And are you still going to want to read it after a long period of time?**

**So… basically, that's it. I hope that you'll read my other Twilight fic though. It's cute. :)**

**Jen**


End file.
